The Wizard's World: YR 2
by Mrs.InsaneOne
Summary: Harry is entering his second year at Hogwarts. An escaped criminal, a pushy professor, a plot of lies, and the on-going presence of the phony Harry Potter only complicate matters. Evil!Dumbledore, Misguided!Remus, & Bully!Twins/Ron; expect some bashing of all Weasleys. Story is AU.


**Summary:** _Harry is entering his second year at Hogwarts. An escaped criminal, a pushy professor, a plot of lies, and the on-going presence of the phony Harry Potter only complicate matters._ Evil!Dumbledore, Misguided!Remus, & Bully!Twins/Ron; expect some bashing of all Weasleys. Story is AU.

**Disclaimer:** _All HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and respective publishing companies. All portions of the Pokémon universe/worlds/characters are the property of The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, Creatures Inc., and GAME FREAK Inc. This story is nothing more than a simple FanFiction that I have written for my own enjoyment. I have made no money from this or any of the other stories I have posted on this or other sites._

**AN:** _I just wanted to take a moment to remind my readers that the HP side of this story will continue to mostly be AU. As with WW:YR1, the Pokémon portions will be somewhat limited as they are no longer living in the Pokémon Universe, though there will still be references to things in the PokéWorld which will also be somewhat AU. That basically means that I will not just regurgitate canon events/facts from out of the HP universe or detailed episodes/scenes from the Pokémon worlds. The entire plot is, I think, somewhat original and based upon my own imagination._

_The timelines of both worlds still flows separately. IE: for every year that passes in the Wizarding Universe, two years pass in the PokéWorld universe. The ONLY times that the two separate worlds will line up, are on Harry's birthdays every year, based upon the timeline in the Wizarding World. (IE: For every birthday Harry experiences in the Wizard's World two birthdays will have passed in the PokéWorld.) I will eventually link a detailed timeline of events for both worlds to my author's page once I've finished typing up my hand written one and convert it to html._

**AN2: **_This story has just been edited and updated and it is now self-beta'd; so there may be occasional grammatical or spelling errors that crop up every now and then and for those I apologize in advance._

* * *

_**The Wizard's World: Year Two  
**Chapter 1: As the Summer Flies_

_Saturday Morning, June 20, 1992  
Ketchum Residence, Greater London  
England_

Harry woke up feeling far more refreshed than he had expected, considering how he'd felt for the past couple of days. He sat up slowly and braced himself for the familiar wave of dizziness accompanied by a pounding headache only to frown when he experienced neither. After a few minutes a huge grin split his face as he realized he didn't feel any lingering pain and had no trouble concentrating or thinking. He still had a bit of trouble recalling everything that had happened the night he'd been dragged out of his room by the three seventh years but he wasn't too terribly worried about that. Nor was he worried about the fuzziness of his memories of everything that had happened over the last couple of days of term and the train ride home since he knew those memories had been affected by how he'd been feeling at the time.

Feeling the pressure of a full bladder and a need to take a nice hot shower, Harry dropped his feet over the side of the couch and finally noticed his father sleeping on the floor. It was decidedly odd to see his father sprawled out on the floor and at the same time it was poignantly familiar. He spent a few minutes reminiscing over the number of times he'd slept on Grandma Delia's couch while his father either slept on the floor or curled up on the couch with him before his body reminded him that it had needs that needed to be taken care of. Smiling fondly down at the man who'd become so much more than just a parent to him, Harry pushed himself up to his feet and swayed a bit as he was struck with a bit of lightheadedness that passed after a few minutes.

Moving slowly, his body still feeling just a touch weak, Harry made his way to the nearest bathroom; stopping only once when he came across his trunk so he could dig out a fresh change of clothes. Half and hour later, feeling much better now that he'd had a shower, Harry walked into the kitchen absently drying his hair with a towel. He draped the towel around his neck as he walked up to the refrigerator and pulled out everything he'd need to make pancakes. It didn't take him long to prep the batter and while he waited for the pan to warm up, he sliced strawberries and bananas into four bowls before adding a handful of Pokémon food.

He set those on the floor as the three eevee evolutions he'd taken to Hogwarts and Pikachu scampered into the kitchen. The four critters happily dug into their breakfast as Harry turned his attention back to the stove and began pouring the pancake batter into the pan. He had just flipped the first batch over when Ash stumbled into the kitchen looking just a little worried and bemused as he paused to take in the sight of Harry cooking.

"Sport?"

"Morning, dad," Harry replied as he glanced over his shoulder and flashed his father a wide grin.

"Thank Arceus you're alright," Ash murmured as he gave Harry an answering grin. "Are you feeling any lingering pain or dizziness?"

"I felt a touch lightheaded and a bit weak when I first got up but other than that I feel just fine. My memory of everything that happened over the past few days is fuzzy but I don't know if that was because of how bad my headache was or if it was something else."

"I suspect it was a combination of the pain and the concussion you were suffering from," Ash mused as he got down a plate for the pancakes that Harry had just pulled from the stove. "After breakfast I'm going to call Healer Pye to come give you another check up to make certain there aren't any lingering problems."

"Maybe we should wait a few days before doing that," Harry countered as he frowned down at the pan in front of him as he poured out another group of pancakes. "He's going to be suspicious that I recovered practically overnight when I was still feeling so terrible last night and while magic can perform miracles, I doubt he'd believe it was accidental magic that cured me since it would have done so sooner if that was the case. What exactly happened after I fell asleep last night? I'd actually expected to still feel horrible when I woke up this morning."

"Your little trio of troublemakers took matters into their own paws. I suspect they would have done so sooner if they had had a chance before the end of the term. Spy Cat used Moonlight twice to heal you with Frost and Dilemma both lending him their strength. Oh, you'll need to remind me to purchase some smoked salmon for the three of them next time we go shopping; I promised them a month's supply if their efforts made even the slightest improvement to your condition. As for holding off on calling Healer Pye, I'd rather not wait to find out whether or not there are any lingering problems."

"How would we explain my sudden recovery?"

"We could just tell him the truth," Ash pointed out logically as he buttered the finished pancakes. "The man has proven to be rather trustworthy and letting him know about Spy Cat's ability to heal could prove beneficial the next time you end up injured at that rather sorry excuse of a school."

"I don't know, dad," Harry replied softly. "I like Healer Pye and he's been a sight lot easier to deal with than Madam Pomfrey but are you sure it would be safe to tell him about the Pokémon?"

"I've entrusted him with your health and that is far more important to me than keeping the presence of the Pokémon a secret forever. Keep in mind that the goblins and a number of other individuals are already aware of the Pokémon; they'd seen them inside of the bank before I purchased those fancy collars for the lot of them."

Harry sighed as he turned off the stove after slipping the last of the pancakes onto the plate with the rest before he dug out two more plates, a couple of forks, a pair of glasses, the carton of orange juice from the refrigerator, and a bottle of bluk berry syrup (taken from the food supplies they'd brought with them from home). He then quickly set the table as he considered his father's proposal while his father finished buttering the last of the pancakes.

"Don't forget," Ash added as he sat down and speared a trio of pancakes that he moved onto his plate. "The sooner Healer Pye clears you for magical transport, the sooner you get to see the rest of the Pokémon that are anxiously waiting to see you."

"Good point. How soon do you think he can be here?"

Ash laughed at the abrupt about face in Harry's priorities; though, truth be told, the seventeen year old had always put his Pokémon first (after he'd finally began seeing the creatures as companions instead of frightening monsters). Family was just as important to the teen but in Harry's mind, all of their Pokémon were family and that was all that mattered. Harry maturely rolled his eyes at his father's antics as he served himself several pancakes and drizzled them with the syrup before digging in; occasionally passing a bite to one of the four Pokémon that were unashamedly begging for handouts.

An hour later, Harry was sitting on the couch as Healer Pye ran several diagnostic scans on him; the Healer muttering to himself under his breath as he sifted through the various results. The man finished a moment later and lowered his wand as a puzzled frown creased his brow and he hesitantly stated, "I am both confused and amazed, as well as curious, about the unexpected (if welcomed) and rather miraculous curing of the rather severe concussion you'd been suffering from just last night. What exactly happened? I mean, I'm relieved that you have been healed but even I know that miracle cures don't just pop up out of the blue like that."

"Would you be offended if I ask for an oath from you promising that you will not reveal what you are about to learn to the general public or to the staff at Hogwarts before we answer as many of your questions as we can?" Ash requested as he pushed away from where he'd been leaning against the wall watching the process so he could take a seat next to Harry. "It's not that we don't trust you and we do realize that your Healer oath covers doctor to patient confidentiality up to a point but in order to help you understand exactly what happened, we'd need to reveal several secrets that would put my son at risk should any of that information is made public knowledge at this point."

"And would any of these secrets you are asking me to keep for you be illegal in nature?"

"I don't think so but I'm still studying the laws of this world," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "I can promise you that they are not malicious in nature even if some of the information we will share could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

The Healer eyed both men for a moment before he raised his wand and gave them his oath, "I, Healer Augustus Pye, do solemnly swear to not reveal any confidential information that is given to me in confidence by Harry Ketchum or his father Ash Ketchum unless given permission to do so."

"I, Harry Ketchum, do hereby accept the oath of confidentiality given by Healer Augustus Pye in the spirit that it was given with the promise that I will not abuse his trust or his oath," Harry intoned in response as he brought up his own wand. Magic swirled around the two wizards briefly before sinking beneath their skin; effectively sealing their oaths.

"You should not have done that," Healer Pye admonished with a frown. "Underage wizards are not allowed to do magic outside of school nor are they allowed to enter any type of magical contract."

"Dad?" Harry asked as he glanced sideways at his father.

"It's up to you whether or not you tell him everything, Sport," Ash replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Like I told you earlier; I trust him with your life. Keep in mind he did just give us an oath not to speak of what he learned today."

"True," Harry murmured with an absent nod as he returned his attention to Healer Pye and considered his interactions with the wizard throughout the last half of the school year. He also took into account the fact that his Pokémon trusted the man up to a point. After a few minutes, he came to the conclusion that trusting Healer Pye with his true name and age wasn't all that different than trusting the man with the knowledge of his Pokémon. It also wouldn't hurt to have another set of eyes keeping an eye on the imposter; especially when one considers that there was a good chance that Healer Pye would treat the imposter at some point if he hadn't already.

After reaching his decision, Harry stated, "I'll be eighteen this summer, Healer Pye."

"That would explain the conflicting results of a few of the scans I took during the course of the year and explains why your growth didn't appear as stunted as it should have based upon what I've learned of your early years but why are you hiding your true age? Why didn't you attend Hogwarts when you first turned eleven?"

"I suppose I should start with a little background information; I was actually born on the thirty-first of July in the year nineteen-eighty to James and Lily Potter…"

* * *

_June 1992 through August 1992  
Ketchum Residence, Greater London, England &  
Flamel Estate, Dijon Region, France_

After laying his complete life's story out to Healer Pye and introducing him to the Pokémon present, the trio spent another two hours discussing Harry's medical condition in depth before they discussed the number and types of tests that they could run to determine which potion ingredients posed the most risk to Harry's health. Healer Pye left shortly after that and the two Ketchums collected their scattered belongings and locked down the house before they activated the portkey that would transport them up to the Highlands.

The portkey deposited father, son, and Pokémon onto a grassy knoll above the house and cave and Harry had exactly twenty-three seconds to take in the finished house before he was buried beneath a swarm of Pokémon. His laughter rang out as he was licked, poked, and tickled by the enthusiastic critters while he tried to fend off the friendly attacks while hugging and petting all of the Pokémon at once. Once he managed to pull himself out from beneath the pile of wiggling bodies, Harry spent the rest of the day playing with his oldest and dearest friends; riding on Dancer's back as they raced the wind, splashing about in the river with Splash and Riptide, and playing tag with the rest of the eevee evolutions while Dave and the trapinch sat on his shoulders.

Harry would then spend the next week sketching out the basic outline of the mural he intended to paint on his walls and ceiling. Unlike his bedroom back in Viridian City, his new bedroom would give one the impression they were walking into a meadow instead of a cave. The ceiling would eventually be painted to look the like the sky while the walls would have a mixture of tall grasses, berry bushes, and trees covering them. In the back ground on three of the four walls, the three places he had considered home would be added; Grandma Delia's house in Pallet Town, the cottage in Viridian City, and the mother ninetales' den in the Lost Wilds. His friends and family were then added into each of the scenes.

The fourth and final wall focused on a huge tree that would be painted right over and around the room's door. One of each type of wild Pokémon Harry had seen through the years that he'd traveled at his father's side was drawn onto that wall. If the other three walls represented his home, than the fourth wall was the doorway between worlds and spoke volumes of which side of the door Harry preferred to be on.

At the end of the week, Harry reluctantly walked away from his sketching as he and his father headed to France to spend the next five weeks of the summer with the Flamels with all of their Pokémon in tow. It was a hassle coordinating the transport of close to twenty Pokémon of varying sizes and weights but they had not wished to leave any of the creatures behind when there would be no one to take care of them while they were in France. And it wasn't like the Flamels didn't have room enough to spare for the Pokémon at their château.

During the first two weeks of their stay, Harry spent most of the time continuing to get to know the elderly couple; picking up where their letters had left off. Both Flamels were immensely pleased that their grandson was no longer keeping them at a distance even if he unconsciously avoided all physical contact with the pair (his former control over that old habit having eroded slightly in response to the attack on his person at the end of the previous school year). It was during those first two weeks that Nicolas made good on his cryptic promise to explain the Philosopher's Stone that had been at Hogwarts.

He was a bit disturbed when the ancient wizard revealed the fact that a deadly fake had been sent to Hogwarts. His reasons for doing so at least were mostly honorable which allowed Harry to accept the fact that he had been trapped in a way. He also learned that the reason Nicolas had not wanted him to get involved with the fake stone had been because it would have potentially ousted him as both the Flamels' grandson and as Harry Potter because of the blood connection the stone had retained to the Flamel family.

The remaining four weeks the Ketchums spent in France were equally filled with sightseeing and lessons. In between visiting famous landmarks and wandering through a number of museums, Nicholas taught him the basics of how to enchant his paintings with a semblance of life while Perenelle introduced him to runes before teaching him several arrays of warding rune clusters that would allow him to better protect his dorm room while he was sleeping or in class. Both magicals also taught him the theory behind the animagus transformation as he'd shown a considerable amount of interest in the process.

Harry's eighteenth birthday passed with very little fanfare aside from a small family celebration during their final week in France. His gifts included books on the subjects that the Flamels had been teaching him, magically enhanced art supplies (such as no spill paint vials, an assortment of brushes made from the hairs and fur of various magical creatures, and a thin potions manual with various art related potions that included the making of magical paints, paint cleaners, and sculpting mediums). His father, on the other hand, had gotten him a magical carrier that was charmed similarly to his book bag that would make transporting the Pokémon far easier (and protect his books from sharp teeth).

When it came time for them to leave, Harry actually found himself a bit sad to be saying goodbye to his grandparents for the first time; he'd enjoyed visiting with them far more than he'd expected to. He was even looking forward to seeing them during the winter holidays and fully planned on keeping in contact with both of them through owl post. Ash was given a standing invitation to visit the Flamels any time during the course of the coming school year, the couple going so far as to provide a reusable portkey that would take him directly to the château (created by the goblins on the Flamels' request).

Shortly after returning to Scotland, the Ketchums discovered a hornet's nest had been kicked during their absence.

First, the wizarding world was shaken by the dismal standings of their precious savior as an article entitled _'The Boy-Who-Lived now the Boy-Who-Blundered?'_ that listed Harry Potter (the clone), Ronald Weasley, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe as all tied for last in class with the worst ever recorded grades in the last century. The second shock was the recent news and warnings about the escape of the murderous Sirius Black, the supposed right hand man of the Dark Lord. Neither Harry nor Ash felt they had to worry about Black while they were home but both felt concerned over the rather spotty protection Hogwarts had provided during Harry's first year.

Harry didn't mention it to his father but the name Sirius Black tickled some long forgotten memory in his mind, though he soon ignored the feeling when he couldn't recall where he'd heard the name before.

On August first, Harry received his book list for his second year at Hogwarts. Well, technically his father had received the book list alongside of a letter requesting confirmation that Harry was in a condition to continue his education. Harry had been half tempted to have his father reply that he was pulling Harry out but there really was no reason for Harry not to return to Hogwarts to continue his education; Harry's reluctance aside.

On the fifteenth Harry would meet with Lucy in Diagon Alley in the early morning (before the worst of the crowds) and the two of them spent a bit of time together as they purchased their supplies and new books for the year; the sixth year ecstatic to hear that Harry had completely recovered. The two students chatted animatedly as they traveled from store to store to purchase their supplies; catching up with each other as they discussed their summer activities to date.

The highlight of the day was Flourish and Blots though, as the two Ravenclaws browsed through the latest publications and discussed the merits of the current book list as opposed to the books Lucy used during her second year. This was especially true for Defense against the Dark Arts, as each year a different instructor wanted to use a different book. Knowing this, Harry ended up buying both the ones on his list and the ones that Lucy said she had purchased four years earlier. He asked her for the names of other books she had used for the class in other years as well, but only bought the ones she used in her forth year as the rest seemed pretty useless compared to what he'd already bought.

Ash 'chaperoned' the entire trip from a bit of a distance; giving the appearance of watching over what was supposed to be his 'twelve' year old son. In truth, the man pretty much left the two teens on their own as he trailed in their wake; his attention on the red-robed aurors that were patrolling the cobbled streets and the various adults that constantly seemed to be looking over their shoulders as if they expected the escaped Black to jump out and attack them any second. The three of them parted company four hours after they first arrived with promises from the two friends to meet early at Kings Cross so they could once again ride the train together.

For the rest of the holiday, Harry read through his new books and practiced the spells he hadn't come across the previous year. He'd not been given the notice about it being against the rules for him to practice during the months out of school. There was also the fact that the no magic out of Hogwarts rule didn't apply to him because he was an adult regardless of what year he was currently attending in regards to Hogwarts. He was exceedingly glad for that because it allowed him to study far ahead which would give him more time during the school year to study other things while at the same time holding his position as first in his year.

As he worked, the niggling feeling that he'd heard the name Sirius Black before resurfaced and not for the first time since he'd returned from France, Harry wondered who the man was and why he felt like he should know him.

* * *

**AN:** _Finally! This chapter had been exceptionally difficult to rewrite and rework to get rid of a ton of angst and make Harry behaving more maturely than I originally had him when I first wrote the series. I also spent a long time debating on whether or not I was actually going to bring Healer Pye in on Harry's secret then realized that there had to be diagnostic spells that could determine age so it made sense to include the healer. Plus it would make it far easier for a solution to be reached in regards to Harry's health issues._

_You can expect updates on this story to be very slow; one a month at most right now. This is mostly because what little time I have to write/edit right now is being split between several different stories in order to make certain they are all updated periodically on top of the other stories I'm trying to finish so that I can post them later down the line. I will never abandon a posted story completely though, so have no fear that I will forever leave it unfinished._

_On a side note, an omake has been posted at the end Wizard's World Year One as a way to notify my readers that this chapter has been posted; just in case you weren't already aware of the additional scene. ~ Jenn_


End file.
